


First Kiss

by SiouxsieLover



Category: Siouxsie and the Banshees (Band), The Garden of Eden (UK Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beaches, Cheesy, Crack, Drabble, F/F, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, prepare to cringe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiouxsieLover/pseuds/SiouxsieLover
Summary: “S-Siouxsie, get off…please…” Pam whined
Relationships: Siouxsie Sioux/Pam Hogg
Kudos: 2





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> written in 2009 and one of the first fanfics I wrote about PamSioux ever 😳🙃

It was a Monday afternoon and Siouxsie had just pinned Pam down on the ground of the beach.

Meanwhile, Pam had nowhere to run and begged for Siouxsie to get off, but Sioux refused to and added more weight to her grasp.

The two have been friends since high school, but Siouxsie decided to take it to the next level and expand their friendship with something else. And that was by a simple kiss and a relationship leeway. But Pam didn’t have any idea. She fought until she was free from Siouxsie’s grasp, but no luck. 

The blonde was trapped by the brunette; whose clearly stronger than her.

“S-Siouxsie, get off…please…” Pam whined and Siouxsie smirked (because she had no intention of letting Pam go at all).

“No, Pam! I don’t wanna…” Siouxsie replied, before leaning in to capture Pam’s plump lips for a passionate kiss.

Afterwards, Pam had no choice but to indulge and kiss back (being that it was her first kiss by her friend and crush anyway). 

And from there-on, Siouxsie knew she made the right choice by turning her friend into her lover.

Just by one kiss alone, at the beach, drove Pam to the point to ask her to be her ‘girlfriend’ and Siouxsie gladly accepted it, knowing that she was the one who started it. 

So now, they’re married and lived happily ever after…

THE END 


End file.
